The accident
by Harry.P.07
Summary: Chapter 1 Hidden Ron wakes to find the dormitory deserted, he gets dressed and hears noises from the common room, so heads down to the common room. When he gets down there he sees everyone sat and chatting as usual (and Hermione sat in her usual corner, reading a book), but Ron couldn't see Harry, after looking over everyone's head


Chapter 1

Hidden

Ron wakes to find the dormitory deserted, he gets dressed and hears noises from the common room, so heads down to the common room. When he gets down there he sees everyone sat and chatting as usual (and Hermione sat in her usual corner, reading a book), but Ron couldn't see Harry, after looking over everyone's head (Ron's tall) Ron goes over to Dean. "Hey Dean, where's Harry?" Asks Ron "FRED GEORGE GET OVER HERE!" Shouts Dean, over the noise. Fred and George bound over and say in unison "Hey Dean, hey bro, 'sup?"

"Where's Harry?" Asked Ron before Dean could speak "He's hidden! We've nicked his glasses too, look!" Reply Fred and George showing Ron Harry's glasses "That's not fair though, he won't be able to see!" Protested Ron "Well, dear brother we've planned this with Harry and he agreed to our prank!" Answered Fred and George. "Where is Harry?" Asked Ron, sternly "He's hidden, dear brother and he will stay hidden until you find him." Replied Fred and George.

Earlier when Harry had got up, Harry had gone down to the common room and Fred and George had greeted him. "We have an idea to prank Ron, involving you, can you help?" They asked "Tell me your plan first, then I'll see" Harry had replied, carefully (Harry knew from Ron to be careful with the twins and their pranks)"We hide you for the whole day and see how you get on, but when Ron gets up, if he finds you he's in the act too." Explained Fred and George "So you're getting the whole school involved?" Asked Harry, still being cautious "Yeah, it's our biggest prank yet!" Replied Fred and George excitedly "Alright you two, I'm in. How are you gonna hide me though?" Agreed Harry "We know of your invisibility cloak, Harry." Replied Fred and George mysteriously "All sorted?" Asked Harry "We want these too." Replied Fred and George taking Harry's glasses "Why? I can't see without my glasses!" Asked Harry "Our prank on you!" Replied Fred and George mischievously "Great!" Replied Harry sarcastically. When everyone else (except Ron) came down the twins and Harry explained their plan. Everyone agreed (except Hermione who said "It's dangerous!" And Percy who said "You'll get expelled one of these days you two!" To which the twins gave Percy a mischievous grin).

Chapter 2

The problem

"Can't you give me a clue, you two?" Asked a very annoyed Ron after searching the whole common room "Think outside the box little bro." Answered Fred and George. "Think out side the box? Think outside the box..." Muttered Ron to himself, trying to work it out. "...Oh no! You haven't?..." Asked Ron, realising what the twins had done "Haven't what, dear brother?" Asked Fred and George in return. "He's hidden under his invisibility cloak isn't he? Asked Ron "Yep! Well worked out! Took you a while though didn't it? Replied the twins, laughing "Shut up you two! How am I actually meant to find Harry?" Retorted Ron "You're not, that's the point!" Said Fred and George "You told me that you would let Ron find me!" Shouted Harry from under his invisibility cloak, giving him away. "We didn't say anything about letting Ron find you at all!" Replied Fred and George evilly "You can't stop me taking of my invisibility cloak!" Pointed out Harry "Yes we can!" Replied Fred and George before taking out their wands and casting a spell on Harry. "I can't get it off me now! Oh you two!" Shouted Harry, trying and failing to take his invisibility cloak off. "What have you done now?" Asked Ron angrily "Done a simple spell so Harry can't take off his cloak, we'll undo the spell at the end of the day." Answered Fred and George, still laughing "Can I at least have my glasses back, so I can see please." Compromised Harry "No." Replied Fred and George "If you four have finished you need to come for breakfast" Commented Percy "On our way Perce." Said Fred and George before leaving the common room. "They better look after my glasses." Said Harry to Ron as they left the common room.

Hermione had saved them a space "Is Harry with you?" She asked "Yeah, Fred and George put a spell on Harry and he can't take off his cloak off now." Ron replied grimly. "Those two! How do you live with them?" Asked a surprised Hermione "I manage...just." Sighed Ron "Are you ok Harry?" Asked Hermione "No, Fred and George took my glasses, I tried to get them back but they wouldn't give me them." Sighed Harry "So you can't see?" Checked Hermione "Obviously not." Replied Harry "Those two are going to get expelled one of these days." Commented Hermione "Knowing them, they'll do something drastic." Predicted Ron. Hermione and Ron helped Harry with breakfast (it was difficult). "What about lessons?" Asked Harry, realising he was stupid to agree to helping Fred and George with their crazy prank. "We'll go early to our first lesson and explain, we'll worry about the rest later." Solved Hermione "What have we got today?" Asked Harry, worried (if they had potions he was pretty much dead). "We've got transfiguration first Harry, I dunno what else we got." Replied Ron "Come on you two, we'd better be going." Urged Hermione "I haven't finished eating though!" Protested Ron "You've already eaten three plate fulls" Said Hermione before dragging Ron from the table.

Chapter 3

Transfiguration

"Harry, are you following us?" Checked Ron "Cause I am." Confirmed Harry "It's just so weird not being able to see you." Commented Hermione "It's weird to be walking around without being able to see much." Commented Harry "Oh you poor thing, where are you?" Asked Hermione, kindly "Here." Said Harry, it wasn't going to help Hermione find him. "I want to help you Harry." Hermione spotting the disappointment in Harry's voice. "I know, but it's pointless." Said Harry grimly "Harry stay still. Ron, don't walk off." Ordered Hermione "I'm not walking off." Ron told her. "Harry, say something." Ordered Hermione, ignoring Ron "Something." Said Harry, laughing. "Nice one Harry!" Commented Ron.

"Hermione?!" Shouted Harry, Hermione had found Harry and put her arm on his shoulder "It's ok, I'm helping." Assured Hermione. They eventually got to the transfiguration classroom. "You're a bit early aren't you?" Asked professor Mcgonagall "There's a reason for that professor." Said Hermione "Let me guess." Said Mcgonagall knowingly " You two are usually with Harry Potter...Is it something to do with the Weasley twins?" Asked Mcgonagall "Yes." Replied Ron "Explain." Sighed Mcgonagall. "The twins hid Harry under his invisibility cloak, stole his glasses and put a spell on Harry, so he can't take his invisibility cloak off." Explained Ron "Is Harry here?" Asked Mcgonagall "Yeah, I'm here." Assured Harry making Mcgonagall jump. Professor Mcgonagall reversed the spell that Fred and George had put on Harry, Harry took the invisibility cloak off and Hermione hugged Harry so hard Harry thought his bones were going to break. "Hermione." Said a squashed Harry "Sorry." Hermione blushed. "Wow! You look strange without your glasses!" Commented Ron "Now, I can't do anything about your glasses but at least everyone can see you now, and your friends can give you a hand getting to class and with class work and the like." Said Mcgonagall. The three sat at a table at the front and waited for the rest of the class.

Chapter 4

Blur

The rest of the day was a blur (especially for Harry; a very fuzzy blur). They didn't have potions, so the day was very good (except Harry not being able to see a lot). Ron and Hermione helped Harry as much as they could. "I do hope Fred and George give me my glasses back." Commented Harry during dinner "They better do." Replied Ron viciously "Ron, calm down if they don't give them back, I'll see if I can jinx them." Said Hermione. "Oh I'd love to give them two a good jinxing!" Said Ron violently "Don't be violent!" Hermione scolded "They deserve it." Said Harry and Ron together. They finished dinner and went to the common room.

Chapter 5

Jinxed

"Fred, George? Where are you?" Shouted Ron "Here!" Answered Fred and George bounding over to them. "Can I have my glasses back please?" Asked Harry "You took your invisibility cloak off! How?" Accused Fred and George "Mcgonagall reversed the spell." Harry told them "Mcgonagall? Reversed the spell?" Asked Fred and George, astounded "Can I have my glasses back?" Repeated Harry, ignoring the twins question "No, you can't. You messed up our prank." Accused Fred and George. "That's it. Hermione." Signalled Harry "Wait. Fred, George. Harry had the right to take of his cloak, you had trapped him and he couldn't see. Please give Harry his glasses back." Hermione tried to reason "We've already said no. No is no." Deified Fred and George "Do it Hermione." Urged Ron. Hermione sighed and jinxed the twins with the leg-locker curse. "Give. Me. My. Glasses. Back." Said Harry "Give Harry his glasses back and we'll reverse the curse." Said Ron. "We've already said no. No is no." Fred and George repeated "I can't see though!" Protested Harry "You've managed all day we're sure you can manage a little longer." Said Fred and George evilly. "I've had Ron and Hermione helping me all day." Protested Harry "Well they can help you a little more." Replied Fred and George. "Well you can't go anywhere, you're legs are locked together." Reminded Hermione "We'll manage." Said Fred and George before bouncing (literally) off.

"Those two are.." Started Hermione "Insane." Finished Ron "I wasn't going to say insane Ron!" Hermione protested. Harry went to the dormitory, out of the way, so he wasn't involved in the argument, he'd have to pick sides and he really wasn't in the mood. Even though he was upstairs, with the dormitory door shut, he could still hear Ron and Hermione arguing.

Chapter 6

A plan

"I can understand why you didn't get involved, Harry." Commented Ron, it was about half an hour later and Harry had come up with a plan. "Ron, I've got a plan, will you help me?" Revealed Harry "It depends what your plan is." Said Ron cautiously "I'm gonna get my glasses back. Are you gonna help?" Asked Harry "It involves getting revenge on the twins, sure I'm in." Agreed Ron "So, at midnight we go to their dorm and steal my glasses. Sorted." Explained Harry "Why midnight?" Asked Ron "The twins are most likely to be asleep by then." Replied Harry "Ok, how have you worked all this out?" Asked Ron suspiciously "From stuff you've told me about the twins." Replied Harry. "Sorted then!" Exclaimed Ron. They chatted about the argument for a while, when the others (Dean, Seamus and Neville) arrived they all talked about the prank and how it had gone so terribly.

Eventually the others fell asleep and it was midnight. "Come on Ron." Whispered Harry "Coming." Ron whispered back. "Wait...Where is Fred and George's dorm?" Asked Harry "I know where, follow me. Instructed Ron. Harry followed Ron up - what felt like - a mountain of stairs "This is it." Whispered Ron proudly "Who do they share with?" Asked Harry (being cautious of who else might be in the dorm) "Lee Jordan...and I'm not sure who else." Replied Ron. They go inside, greeted by snoring "This is crazy." Muttered Ron "Absolutely mental." Agreed Harry, they go over to Fred and George's bed to find both beds empty "Where are they?" Whispered Harry "I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong." Muttered Ron, they leave the dormitory "What's your idea?" Asked Harry once they were out "In the common room." Replied Ron. Harry followed Ron to a balcony that looked over the common room "There!" Harry said, spotting two ginger heads together on a sofa downstairs "I don't think we can risk going down there Harry, there's no guarantee they'll be asleep." Said Ron, taking charge a little.

"What are we gonna do now?" Whispered Harry to Ron once they were in bed, in their dormitory. " I dunno." Muttered Ron. "Our plan failed." Sighed Harry "We could stun the twins and steal your glasses." Theoried Ron, yawning "Possibly." Sighed Harry "Hermione'll think of something." Muttered Ron sleepily before falling asleep. "Possibly." Repeated Harry to himself, before falling asleep.

Chapter 7

Plan B

When Harry woke in the morning, he found the common room deserted (except for Ron, who was still asleep). Harry had come up with another plan, so he went down to the common room. When he got to the common room he pushed though people to get to Hermione (who was, as usual, in her corner, reading), eventually Harry found her, sat next to her and asked "Hermione, I've got a plan, can you help?" Hermione turned a page of her book before telling him "It depends on what the plan is." "I'm gonna get my glasses back." Replied Harry, hopefully (hoping she would agree straight away, like Ron did) "Explain." Ordered Hermione putting down her book. "We go up to Fred and George and jinx them until they give me my glasses back." Explained Harry obediently "There is a simpler way." Hermione told him "Tell me!" Exclaimed Harry "We accio your glasses." Explained Hermione "They'll have put some jinx or spell on your glasses." Said Ron, appearing "Ron!" Exclaimed Harry "Hello." Greeted Ron "We could just give up." Murmured Hermione "Give up? Give up? I can't see! How can we give up?" Protested Harry "Hermione, we can't give up, Harry's right." Ron reasoned "There's nothing else we can do though." Replied Hermione quietly "We can't give up though." Urged Harry and Ron together. "What are we going to do?" Asked Hermione "I dunno, but we have to try." Replied Ron.

Chapter 8

Plan C

"I've got an idea!" Exclaimed Harry, after a few moments of them thinking of ideas. "Go on." Urged Ron excitedly. "We go up to them and pretend to be casual and trick them into giving me my glasses back." Replied Harry "How are we going to trick them?" Asked Ron " I dunno, but let's just go up to them." Sighed Harry. Hermione wouldn't come, so Harry and Ron followed the sound Fred and George's voices (They probably could be heard from the dungeons) "Hello Ron, hello Harry." They said together once they see Harry and Ron. "Hullo." Ron greeted them glumly "Hi." Sighed Harry "You'll be wanting your glasses back won't you?" Asked the twins, reading both Harry's and Ron's mind. "Yes." Sighed Harry "Do you think you'd be able to manage another day?" Asked the twins "No! No he won't! And how on earth are your legs not locked together anymore?" Asked Ron furiously "Calm down, dear brother, we will consider giving Harry his glasses back. Lee reversed the jinx after he saw us and laughed at us." Answered the twins. Harry and Ron wanted to ask why the twins were in the common room last night, but they didn't want to go through explaining everything. Before they went down for breakfast, the twins gave Harry his glasses back.

Harry had learnt his lesson: don't get involved in one of the Weasley twins pranks!

When they went home for the summer, Ron told Molly (his mum) what the twins had done and Molly gave the twins a right telling off! Harry, however, had no one to tell but he found out from Ron, that the twins got what they deserved.

The End


End file.
